cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Texas 5
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|Indian Seperatists Indian Gangs | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| CPU *CEU Prefectorial Board of Radin Mas |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Arvind Sinu | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| P.Saravanan Shaun Seah Joel Yeo |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|16+ | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|10 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| 7 Arrested 1 Injured | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|1 Captured |- | colspan="2" style="border-top: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); text-align: center;"|2 Packs of Cigarettes Captured. Hillock Area secured by RMPS-PB |} Operation Texas Five was an anti-drug operation launched by covert elements of CEU's elite unit 57, the Radin Mas Prefects, and Indian collaborators. The Operation is named after the brand of cigarettes captured during the operations. It is highly likely that remote elements of the Chinese Triads assisted the Indian Gangs. Singapore Police did not intervene. Background Underage Smoking in CPU Territory had been ongoing since the early 70s. CPU's stance on smoking had always been a hostile one, and the operation was approved by FM Samuel Wong, 5th Leader of CPU. Preperations for the operation begun in July 2009, after increased Indian Seperatists activity, and an attempted one-man operation by independent Indian Loyalist P.Saravanan failed attracted CEU's attention. The route along which the leader constantly used was also blocked by them, which further strengthened justification for the invasion. First Contact On a routine patrol from Radin Mas Branch to the Leader Residence, two Unit 57 Agents found P.Saravanan, injured on the floor, and performed first aid on him. Calling in reinforcements, several Armed Office troops hurried to the scene. Evacuated to Radin Mas Branch, P Sara told investigators that he was part of a Prefect Operation that attempted to get evidence on underage smoking at the hillock. He had been contacted by Senior Prefect Joel Yeo (also Director of Prefect Public Relations), and Sara was discovered, camera destroyed, beaten up and left for dead. After hearing of this, ex-Leader Seah volunteered to help Sara. After approval from CPU, he travelled up the Hillock in Late August 2009. He got the evidence, but was compromised. Sara and him escaped, after a 4 hour chase thru Bukit Purmei by 20 Gang members. CPU forces formed a perimeter and Prefects covered their retreat into the school. Presenting the Evidence Evidence was presented to the DM on that same day, but the camera had been badly damaged, and video lost visual. The prefects pulled out of the Operation. Arrests The First Arrests were made after more CPU-gang skirmishes, during which detained Gang Member gave up names. Analysing the testimonies, 6 underage smokers from RMPS were arrested on 3rd September 2009 by CEU and Prefect Forces. Among those detained were: #K.Saravanan. He was found with 1 Pack of Texas Five Cigarettes #Nadina. She put up quite a struggle and was taken down only by 2 agents. #Sinu. He gave up 5 names upon being cornered. #Naga. Detained as his name was mentioned in multiple testimonies. #Arvind. Arrested by 5 Agents but escaped. #Vicknesh. Behaved suspiciously when questioned by a CPU Passing Officer. Prisoner Exchange Prisoners were exchanged, in return for Indian Withdrawal from CPU Territory near RMPS. Their current base of operations are at Bukit Merah. The Supplies of cigarettes was detained by the CNB. The Operation was largely credited to the Prefectorial Board, while P.Sarvanan became the victim of many retaliatory attacks.